This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Telecommunications cabinets (sometimes referred to as enclosures) commonly house electronic components. These cabinets typically protect the electronic components against a wide variety of environmental hazards and maintain a desired internal temperature. To maintain this temperature, the cabinets commonly use openings on exterior walls for venting air, heat exchanger(s), etc.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional telecommunications cabinet 100 including electronic components (e.g., a rectifier 102 and batteries 104) and a heat exchanger 106 to maintain a temperature in the cabinet 100 below a threshold temperature.